A very large variety of different types of fixtures are known which are configured for mounting on a wall or like associated supporting surface. Such fixtures may include soap dishes, towel racks, toothbrush holders, toilet tissue holders, as well as a number of other different like articles which provide convenience for users in the bathroom or other parts of the home. Devices of this nature are ordinarily mounted through the use of adhesives, mechanical fasteners, or like securement means, with the convenience of mounting such fixtures enhancing their appeal to consumers. Naturally, very good consumer acceptance of such articles is achieved by configuring such fixtures to have a neat and "finished" appearance after mounting.
Although fixtures of the above nature are generally straightforward in construction, consumer dissatisfaction can result if such devices are not readily mounted in the desired orientation. For example, some fixtures define openings for receiving mechanical fasteners to effect mounting, but consumers sometimes experience difficulty in effecting alignment of the fixture and correct positioning. Additionally, fixtures of this nature lack something in aesthetic appeal in that the mechanical fasteners are usually exposed to view.
Accordingly, it is very desirable to provide a fixture mounting arrangement which facilitates convenient mounting by consumers, and which at the same time permits mounting of a fixture so that its aesthetic appeal is enhanced and the finished installation is neat and attractive in appearance. It is further desirable that such a mounting arrangement be straightforward in construction for ease and efficiency of manufacture, particularly since fixtures of the above-described nature are ordinarily marketed as relatively low cost consumer items. With these desired goals in mind, the present fixture mounting arrangement has been particularly configured for ease of installation, economy of manufacture, and attractive appearance.